Charmed: Virtual Continuatioin Season 10
by HaydenHalliwell
Summary: The Charmed Ones are back for their tenth year as bewitching witches; the sisters are trapped in a unknown world. When they return and stop him, they discover they have some side effects, learning more family history, and a new face appears--friend or foe
1. Episode 1

**10.01 "A Charmed Homecoming"**

Announcer: Previously on Charmed…(the demons faced off with the exiled demons in a war over control; Holden retrieves the ancient black box; the sisters takes the box to open it as Mason McGeyger destroys his father's lab to get to the sisters; he starts attacking them not once but twice. The sisters discovers a mysterious message that each relook at a past memory; Cole returns as he tries to make amends and faces off with Holden; he kills Cole as he opens the black box poisoning the city with terror and chaos, while the girls finally grounded Mason. Coop, Leo, and Henry tries to escape, but Leo winds up in Victor's apt. which gets blown up; Victor and the boys are under attacked by thugs as well as Victor is beaten up until someone comes to help; the girls finally face off with Holden as they use potions to vanquish him, then all of sudden a flash of light blinds everything)

Announcer: Now the season premiere…

**Teaser**

Ext. Unknown World

(Pan around a desert-like area where we see a flash far in the right; the flash soon eradicates as we see the sisters appearing in the air then falling down on the sandy ground)

Piper: (Waking up from the ground) What… (Looking around) Where are we? (Seeing the others, she helps get Phoebe and Paige up) Wake up!

Paige: What? (Looking around) Where…

Piper: I don't know.

Phoebe: (Seeing what her other sisters is looking at) I wonder if this isn't heaven. What it is?

Piper: We didn't die.

Paige: Oh yeah, how we got from the attic to this place.

Phoebe: (Remembering) Holden!

Piper: I remember…we thought we destroy him, and then there was a flash.

Paige: A flash that sends us to this place.

Phoebe: I think this was part of Holden's plan.

Paige: Wait, you saying that he played a faked vanquish in order to put us here.

Phoebe: I think he created those potions knowing it wouldn't kill him, and I think those potions were some sort of a portal key.

Piper: Explain how we got here.

Paige: Question is where is here?

(The girls look around and then notice some figures appearing)

Paige: I think we're not alone.

Piper: Who are they?

(The camera spots the figures who are wearing Arabic-like robes and reveals one of them who unmasked himself to the girls)

Piper: Who are you?

Figure: This is the Demon Exile…why are you witches here?

(The girls are stunned)

Phoebe: Did he just say that we're in the Demon Exile.

Piper: He needs to think who he is speaking to. (She begins to blast, but to no effect that her powers is not working) What is this?

Phoebe: (Knowing her powers are not working) I can't levitate; my empathy is not working.

Paige: (Trying to orb) I can't orb.

Piper: Not only we're trapped…

Phoebe: We're powerless.

(The girls feel helpless as the camera shifts back to the figures where the leader of the group is summoning a fireball and then the others doing the same; the sisters notice)

Piper: (Knowing there's no other way) Run!

(The sisters run as the exiled demon group throwing their fireballs barely missing them)

Exiled Demon Figure: (Walking in a close-up looking pretty angry) After them!

(The group goes after the sisters as the camera shifts back to the close-up face of the demon leader)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco – (City view)

(Pan around the city with the song "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse playing in the background as we continue seeing the city and then shifts to the sky still dark gray; pan back to the city buildings then to the manor)

Ext. Manor

(Shifts to the manor then inside)

Int. Manor – Living Room

(Cuts to the living room as we see demons both exiled and non-exiled hanging around everywhere; Holden soon walking downstairs and enters the living room seemingly giving a speech)

Holden: Brothers, we are at a peak of total domination when evil rule not only our world, but the mortal world.

Demon#1: What about the Charmed Ones?

Demon#2: What about them!

(We soon see the same demon, Salis, entering the scene from previous episode)

Salis: The Charmed Ones are gone; they are not coming back.

Demon#1: How would you know?

Holden: Because I told him; in fact, it was I that banished the witches off this world. If it wasn't me, we would have still fighting each other since I don't need to go back to that Underworld War.

Demon#2: Let's bring this city down.

Holden: The city is already being crippled by the effects of the black box.

Demon#2: What was in that box that can do this kind of stuff?

Holden: Let's just say, that the power of this box came from nothing but from an Greek goddess…

Salis: (Curious) Who?

Holden: Nemesis!

(Everyone is in amazement as we shift back to Holden)

Int. Victor's Apt.

(Cuts inside the apartment as we see a exploded area filled with debris still covered in flames; Coop materializes in cupid-like form to see if Leo is miraculous alive)

Coop: (Seeing nothing but flames and debris) Leo! Leo! Where are you? Leo!

(Coop continues to search for Leo, but to no prevail)

Ext. Demon Exile

(Cuts to the cursed world as the sisters are still powerless and trapped, and is running away from the demons who are searching for them)

Paige: Alright, I think those demons…

(The camera views the demons heading their way)

Phoebe: Are heading our way!

Piper: (Seeing a cave) There's a cave. Let's go!

(The girls are about to reach the cave until an energy ball can be seen dodging them at a distance; the camera focus on the demons already getting a starting chance to kill them)

Paige: What now?

Phoebe: If we can't use our power, let's use our fists.

Paige: Couldn't word it any better than myself.

Piper: Look out!

(A demon surprises Paige and knocks her down on the ground; Piper sees him and tries to move her hands, but remembering her powers won't work here. Phoebe, on the other hand, kicks him into the ground hard. Piper helps Paige getting up from the ground, and Phoebe tries to punch and kick the other demons that are coming away from them)

Piper: (Seeing a cave) I found an escape.

Phoebe: (Sees it and mentions to Piper) Take Paige there, I will hold them long enough for me to get there to.

Paige: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Go!

(Piper and Paige runs to the cave as Phoebe continuing to knockout the demons that are trying to get on her shoulder and back; soon the demons that was there is fleeing away as Phoebe partially smirks and runs into the cave after her sisters)

Int. Cave

(Cuts to an abandon cave as the girls are hiding away from those demons)

Phoebe: (Entering) There you guys are.

Piper: Thank goodness, what took you so long?

Phoebe: I had to give those demons bare witchness.

Paige: Excuse me.

Phoebe: Not what you're thinking, I mean using my fists instead of my hands. I wish I could use my empathy on them.

Piper: Speaking about that, how are we going get out of here if our powers don't even work?

Paige: How do we get out of here?

Phoebe: Maybe, we just… (Suddenly, she stumbles on the ground just before Piper got her)

Piper: Are you okay?

Paige: (Looking concerned)

Phoebe: I'm fine, probably one of the effects from getting trapped in this hell of a place.

Paige: Nice that you add the "trapped" part in to this.

Piper: And if we don't find a way out soon, we're going be "trapped" here forever.

(The camera views Paige's face then Phoebe's face then leaves off Piper's worried face)

Ext. San Francisco Memorial Hospital-Int. Hallway

(Cuts to a view of the hospital and then shifts inside as we see a lot of people, most injured from events happened from previous episode, and then pan into another room)

Int. Victor's Room

(Cuts to Victor's Room as we see Victor still with the bruises from the attack is sitting on the bed being checked out by a doctor and shifts to the boys playing with some crayons and coloring books)

Doctor: So say it again, a person you can't identify saved you and your grandchildren from a beatdown.

Victor: How many times can I tell you, I'm telling the truth!

Doctor: You at least know the guy or see him anywhere.

Victor: I do not know… (Seeing his grandchildren knowing he's about to yell, so he slows down his anger and speaks softly) the guy.

Doctor: Well, what I can tell you is that you are fine just minor concussions.

Victor: So, I can leave now?

Doctor: Seeing the boys are fine and are you, you can leave.

Victor: Thanks. (About to leave, until he wonders on something) What happened here? Why's the city all mess up?

Doctor: I don't know; it's just that one moment we're a peaceful city now we're the Roman Empire.

(A nurse appears)

Nurse: Doctor?

Doctor: Yes!

Nurse: Your other patient who had that coma just passed away.

Doctor: (Depressed) I'm sorry Mr. Bennett, but I have to take care of this. Excuse me. (Leaves)

Victor: (Feeling depressed about that lost, but don't know what is going on) Wyatt and Chris, stay here.

Nurse: (Returns and listens to him) I'll take care of them sir.

Victor: Thank you! (Leaving)

(Fades off Wyatt's facial expression)

Int. Hallway

(Cuts back to hallway as we see Victor exiting out and end up in a stock pile of sick and injured people)

Victor: (Talking to himself) What the hell is going on?

(Coop appears on scene as he sees Victor still stuck in the pile of people)

Victor: (Seeing Coop) Coop!

Coop: Victor, thank goodness you're here. The boys are okay?

Victor: They will be fine, but what Henry.

Coop: I don't know what's going on, but Henry is definitely affected, so I dropped him off here.

Victor: Where's Leo?

Coop: (Remembering what had happen) I have to tell you something…

Victor: What is it?

Coop: I…

Victor: Coop, I'm begging you I want to know.

Coop: Your place was bombed and Leo was inside just before the explosion.

Victor: (Stunned) Where's the girls?

Coop: I wish I knew; I didn't sense them anywhere.

Victor: Well, start at the mansion. If I know my girls, they will be there; they always do.

Coop: Alright. (Leaving)

(Seeing Victor is totally at shock and then a few feet away we see another person standing by a corner, the same one who saved Victor)

(Off his face; the camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. Deck 68

(Cuts to the docks then to Deck 68 as we see a figure getting up from the boxes below; it is reveal that the figure is Darryl)

(Darryl gets up as he sees the spot he and Gen. McGeyger were until Mason appears as everything else is starting to get blurry; he then looks at the sky seeing something is wrong)

Darryl: (Looking up) Oh no!

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the manor as we see a exterior shot of the house then inside)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts inside to the conservatory as the demons are starting to disappear, but Holden and Salis stay)

Salis: Now what is this about Nemesis?

Holden: The box was made by the Greek Goddess of Morality, the one who can change the appearance of a mortal's soul.

Salis: So it's just a midst that change the world's morale…what about the darkness itself.

Holden: History didn't add that Nemesis use the supernatural elements of Chaos and the Underworld to create a shield that emanates all things pure darkness. Most mortals are affected, but soon everyone will be affected.

Salis: At least we do know how it works.

Holden: I know all along.

Salis: Who told you; I know Bealthazor didn't have a chance to tell you this.

Holden: I'll just say that it's an ancient friend of mines who need not to be named.

Salis: (Confused)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the foyer as we see Coop materializing and notices two demons are being comfortable; Coop tries to go upstairs not to give attention away as we shift to Holden and Salis still discussing then back to Coop hiding as remembering where are the girls and why demons is in the house)

Ext. Military Warehouse - Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the warehouse where Project Salem was once set up right before Mason's destruction; then inside to the still destroyed facility where we see unknown men in black surveying the area)

(The camera views one man walking in the center of the hallway while the others are still surveying; we see this man is probably the head of this little organization)

Man: (Pan to his older middle-aged type with sunglasses on as he sees the surveying; he then talks to one of the surveyors) How's the extraction is going?

Surveyor: About 64 done with extraction sir, we are about to finish the 36 of the rest.

Man: Continue.

Surveyor: Yes sir! (He leaves)

Man: (Continues to walk until he gets a phone call, he picks up his cell and answer it) Hello. (Hearing the other line) Yes, this is Agent Bern... (Continuing to hear the other line) How's the job; did you successfully completed your mission at Victor Bennett's apartment? (Listening) Good job. (Then hearing something else as he is not happy; we see the same surveyor coming to his view as Bern sees her) I got to go, but you better get rid of that dead weight. (Hangs up)

Surveyor: (Coming up to him) We have found something sir.

Agent Bern: What is it?

(The camera views at her hand as it's a unscratched cd as she gives it to Bern)

Surveyor: It's some sort of cd...

(Bern views the cd in amazement)

Surveyor: (Continuing to talk) ...amazing how that cd isn't scratched or ruin because of the destruction.

Agent Bern: Leon McGeyger, that general, doesn't know how to keep secrets down. (Gives the cd back to the female)

Surveyor: What to do with this?

Agent Bern: Bring it to my lab.

(She leaves while the camera zooms to a serious and intrigued look of Agent Bern; the camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. San Francisco – City Street

(Cuts to the city as we continue to see civilian-like riot attacks around the city and as we see a car pulling around the damaged-era street; it is reveals to be Darryl driving)

(The camera sees Darryl inside his car as rioters are attacking it)

Int. Darryl's Car

(Cuts inside his car)

Darryl: (Yelling) Move out of the way! Move! Now!

(The camera sees the people from the windshield and notice they are attacking it; Darryl gets really angry and decides that he had enough and rams through them unnoticing that the effects of the black box is affecting him)

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as we see Coop discovering the open black box and the book of shadows kind of untouched since we all know that evil cannot touch the book)

Coop: (To him while flipping the book) Please, let there be something about what is going on.

(Shifts to the book as we see pages flipping by itself then lands on the page about Holden)

Coop: (Reading) I guess I found a clue. (He continues to read)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts downstairs as we see Holden and Salis about to head out before Holden senses something)

Salis: What is it?

Holden: I think I found something or should I say someone.

(Off Holden's determined face)

Ext. Hospital – Victor's Room

(Cuts to the hospital then back to Victor's room as we see the boys still playing and the nurse from earlier; Victor comes in and tries to understand what is going on here)

Victor: Umm, I want to know something. What are causing these people to be here?

Nurse: Those people are caused of something I can't understand.

Victor: But, who was the one you said passed away.

Nurse: He was in a comatose state once we found him and then all of sudden he passed away; I believe he was the son of a general.

Victor: (Understanding she must have been talking about Mason, the one the girls been quirking about lately)

Nurse: Is there anything else?

Victor: (Remembering something) No, thank you again!

(Victor takes the boys to a safe place and runs into the same man we saw before; the man smiles as Victor continues to head out and before can do that Darryl discovers them)

Darryl: (Seeing Victor's bruises) Victor, are you okay?

Victor: I'm fine and so are the boys, thanks for asking.

Darryl: Where are the guys? The girls?

Victor: Henry is here for protection as Coop went to the manor to check on the girls, and Leo… (Pausing for that second)

Darryl: What's wrong?

Victor: (Getting off subject) Leo is still somewhere; we will find him, but what about you?

Darryl: I had some old business to take care of, yet once I woke up the city is tearing itself apart.

Victor: And what I been hearing from others like a doctor, so is the world.

Darryl: You think the girls will handle this.

Victor: I never trusted them and magic together, but now I think I must have to rethink that statement. (Seeing the kids) Look I have to take the boys to a safe place before what happened to us happens again.

Darryl: What…

Victor: Sorry, no time for that; I have to go. (Leaving along the boys)

(Cuts to Darryl's face)

Ext. Demon Exile - Int. Cavern

(Cuts to the deserted area then inside a cavern where the sisters are continuing to find a way to escape)

Piper: Now what? We barely escaped a barricade of demons.

Paige: We just need a spell.

Phoebe: A spell won't work here because our powers don't work.

Piper: How are we going to escape and everything we depend on is now gone.

Paige: Survival of the fittest.

Phoebe: Come on now, Paige.

Paige: Sorry that I lost my side of humor when I lost my powers...I can't even orb.

Phoebe: So no witches and no whitelighters, now I know why they created this world for demons; just for them.

Piper: So how are we going to get out of this world?

Voice: Let me.

(The sisters look at each other seeing that it was neither of them who spoke that)

Paige: Who's there?

Voice: I can help you.

(The voice getting louder as the sisters turn around and see another female)

Piper: (Thinking she's a demon, she gets up) Who the hell are you?

Female: The name's Talia.

Phoebe: Well Talia, are you a demon?

Talia: No, but I can help you.

Paige: With what?

Talia: To escape.

(The sisters look at each other and notice she might be the only way to escape, and look back at her)

Phoebe: We're listening.

(The camera views the determined sisters then to an intrigued Talia)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Demon Exile- Unknown Cavern

(Cuts back to the Demon Exile as we see the sisters are still discussing with Talia)

Piper: Alright, Talia tell us who are you?

Talia: I'm a friend.

Paige: Friend my butt, maybe you were the one who put us here.

Talia: I know who put you here… Holden.

Phoebe: How you know about him?

Talia: He is an exile after all.

Paige: And I thought you just said that you're not a demon.

Talia: I'm not, but you are witches.

Piper: Yeah.

Talia: Witches weren't supposed to be here; this is a place only for demons. Your powers and magic wouldn't work here.

Phoebe: I think we got those two parts.

Talia: Well if you're here, Holden must been doing something with that box.

(The sisters are shocked and wonder how she know about the black box)

Phoebe: How you know about that?

Talia: Every exiled demon knew about the black box.

Paige: What is exactly this black box? What is inside that thing?

Talia: That thing holds the Greek Goddess, Nemesis, who used the supernatural elements of Chaos and the Underworld to create a shield that emanates all things pure darkness which turned every mortal being's morality into reversed.

Phoebe: Giving evil an upper hand.

Talia: Precisely, all the other demons who been exiled into this wasted place had been searching and trying to uncover the location of the Nemesis's Box. But, Holden secretly contacted someone from the Underworld to bring him and others like him back to retrieve the box.

Piper: All that time, those exiled demons came just for that box.

Talia: It was Holden's mission… Me, I secretly disguised as one of them, as seen before you, and he didn't expect any problems.

Paige: So what do we need to get out of here and how to reverse this spell?

Talia: There is one thing you can get, but you half to be like the exiles to get it.

(Views the sisters' surprising faces)

Ext. Demon Exile

(Cuts to a gathering round with exiled demons and we see two familiar faces: one from earlier and the other, Kalkin; we see Talia along with the girls are disguised in the robes the demons are wearing and tries to blend in order to find a way to escape)

Paige: Isn't that demon over there someone we faced before.

Piper: I think, but I don't know.

Paige: Well let's get close.

(The girls including Talia walk along the sandy hill to join the demon clique)

Phoebe: (Wondering) Hey Talia, you never told us how you got here. If you wasn't a demon or a witch, what are you?

Talia: I'm a Mystic Knight.

Piper: You're what?

Talia: Last minute, I was stopping a powerful demon and the next he and me are sent into this wretched zone.

Phoebe: And you just stayed here not getting detected by the demons.

Talia: Even if I was, my powers wouldn't work because this world only feed on the demons' energy. Since those twelve years, I decided to blend in, but somewhat…

Phoebe: Become one of them.

Talia: Yeah, that's how I know all that about the box, Holden, and the effects this world can do to a witch.

Piper: (Stunned on the last part) Wait a minute…what effects? You never told us about the effects.

Talia: I thought I did.

Paige: (Discovering something) Guys look.

(The other see the other exiled demons gathering as the leader of the cult and another one is bridging everyone together)

Exiled Demon Leader: (Holding his fist in the air) We will find those witches! They don't know this world, like we do. If we're going to strike at them, we need to do it now!

(Everyone yells in excitement as the sisters and Talia are standing in the center not celebrating; the leader then looks at them and spots them not cheering as others look on)

Piper: Oh crap!

Paige: Listen, we're clapping! (Clapping) See!

Leader: You're not a demon; I don't sense any evil on you.

Phoebe: Maybe your eyes need to be check.

Leader: I think these demons are going straight to…

Voice: Wait!

(The others look on and see the same demon from the last season premiere, Kalkin)

Piper: Kalkin!

Paige: I thought he was dead.

Phoebe: The only way…we stopped with a spell to bring him back to the…Demon Exile.

Paige: I felt that face was troubling.

Kalkin: You have no idea how much I miss you witches; now you will see the impact of the exiles.

Piper: Over our dead bodies.

Paige: Don't push it, Piper.

Leader: Actually, that was the best thing she did say to defeat.

Talia: Girls, I need that anthame that the demon leader is holding in his slouch.

Kalkin: Now!

(The exiled demons attack the sisters and then vice versal until a huge fight insulates. Talia attempts to grab the knife, but Kalkin smacks her on the ground hard)

Kalkin: I guess hope wasn't on your side.

Talia: Actually, faith. Now!

(Piper spin kicks Kalkin to the ground as the demon leader attempts to stop her, but Phoebe kicks him in the guts as Paige hurry along and grabs the knife)

Paige: Got it!

Leader; What?

Phoebe: (Knocks him out unconscious) Alright, we got we need; let's go!

Piper: Second that.

(The girls escape along with Talia and the knife)

Ext. Manor - Int. Dining Room

(Cuts to the manor then to the dining room as we see Coop trying to find a way passed by until he gets run into Salis)

Coop: Oh boy.

Salis: Guess you got the wrong house cupid.

Coop: Actually I do, and this house belongs to my family.

Salis: What family?

Coop: The Charmed Ones. (He soon punches Salis)

(Salis counterattacks Coop as he rams Coop into the kitchen)

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the kitchen as the fight continues)

(Salis punches Coop with plenty of shots while Coop tries to get up; Salis tries to choke him)

Salis: Die cupid!

Coop: I been dead; now's your turn. (He head bashes him and spears Salis through the conservatory)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the conservatory as the fight lead on, until we see Salis about to use his fireball and hits Coop until Coop uses his ring to blind his eyes)

Salis: (Blinded and trips on the ground as his own fireball impales him) No!! (explodes)

Coop: Whoa, Safe. (He turns around and sees Holden)

Holden: Yes, let's see how safe you are.

(The camera leaves off on Coop trapped)

Ext. Demon Exile – Int. Cave

(Cuts to the deserted world as the sisters head to the cave to try to get out)

Piper: (Holding the anthame) What is this thing?

Talia: Many years ago, some exiles found that thing across a strange place; it ironically hones the ability to reverse any curse including….

Phoebe: Including the one just like the box.

Paige: How we do this?

Talia: You will know how because you're the Charmed Ones!

Piper: And if there's a way to get out of here what is it.

Talia: I know a way; hold our hands and enchant this spell: "Librium Aspectus Un Excum"

Phoebe: What is that?

Talia: It's a founding spell us Knights in the case of emergencies.

Piper: How would we do this spell?

Talia: Like you're the Power of Three, stand in triquetra and enchant the spell three times.

Phoebe: Are you coming?

Talia: I wish I can, but this world belongs to me now not you. (Hearing demons coming) Oh no, you need to go now!

(The girls sensing that time is not on their side, they stand in a triquetrous circle and is enchanting the spell)

All: "Librium Aspectus Un Excum" (They keep on saying this two more times and then we see the ground shaking)

(The whole screen is shaking as we see the sisters look up in the sky and then we see them spinning around and around and around until a flash of light)

Talia: (Happy that they are gone, but is thinking about that spell as well and then notice that she didn't tell them anything about the effects from this world) Oh no. (Discovering what horror it will cause to them)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts back to the manor then to the attic as we see a rip in the air revealing the girls appearing out of the portal)

Paige: Oh my… we're back!

Piper: Thank God.

Phoebe: Not to mention… (About to say something else until she hears a noise) What was that?

Piper: Like it always happen around this house, trouble.

(Cuts off Piper's smirk emotion)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts downstairs as we see Coop is about to be killed by Holden)

Holden: Now, don't you wish you were dead.

Coop: I was…

Holden: Well, like those stupid mortals said it, "It can happen twice." (He is conjuring a fireball and is throwing straight to Coop until the fireball implodes itself; surprised) What!

Piper (Voice): I couldn't agree with you more.

(Coop and Holden sees upon the stairwell, the sisters who had returned from a worst place they will never want to happen again)

Coop: Phoebe!

Phoebe: (Seeing him) Coop!

Holden: Well, well I should have figured the Demon Exile couldn't hold the mighty Chamed Ones.

Paige: It's so ironic, because we were thinking the same thing.

Holden: Yeah, but this time will be different. (Summons another fireball and about to aim at the sisters, until Coop stops him) Uggh!

(Coop knocks Holden to the ground as the fireball is thrown to the sisters; Phoebe pushes Piper and accidently pushes Paige, who is holding the anthame, but gets knock to the ground; the fireball misses them at that second and hits the wall)

(Holden gets up and raises Coop while he punches him; Coop gets hit hard as he hit his head on the wall as he falls unconscious; all the sisters get up and notices Holden)

Holden: Ha! How the mighty Charmed Ones have fallen.

Piper: Actually… (Giving Phoebe the go ahead)

Phoebe: (Taps into her empathy power and use her to levitate the anthame) Never underestimate…

Paige: The Charmed Ones… (Seeing the levitating anthame) Anthame! (The knife orbs where Paige directs it straight into Holden's chest)

Holden: (Gets punctured with the knife as it starts to glow; riveting in pain) What is this?

Piper: Our little revenge.

(Holden soon yells as we zoom out the manor and we notice something is shifting towards the manor)

Ext. San Francisco

(Pan off the manor to the city as the gray mist is dissipating everywhere as the curse is reversing the black box's effects)

Ext. Earth

(Zooms out again to see a glimpse of the world seeing the mist is disappearing and zoom in straight to San Francisco then to the manor)

Int. Manor – Foyer Hallway

(Zooms back to the manor as we see the mist is inside the anthame that is being puncture in Holden's chest)

Holden: (Feeling the pain) No…No…what is happening to me.

Phoebe: Talia sends her condolence.

Holden: (Looks at her when he heard that) No!! (The anthame filled with the mist is glow so bright that Holden glows himself) No!! (Screaming in a monstrous voice and the next he explodes)

(The sisters finally realize that Holden is gone and those exiled demons that still escaped is now half to count on themselves since Holden is finally gone forever; then Coop wakes up)

Coop: What happened?

Phoebe: A lot.

(They both stand in the first stairwell as Piper notices the anthame is gone and Paige is sensing some good is coming out of this)

Paige: I sensed the good nature is back in action.

Piper: At least, we got rid of Holden and that exiled threat once and for all.

Coop: Everything is back to normal.

(Phoebe smiles and then faints onto the steps)

Coop: Phoebe!

Piper: Phoebe!

Paige: We got to get to the hospital now!

(The camera sees Phoebe's fainted-self as Coop and Piper help carry and we all seeing this in slow motion)

Ext. San Francisco

(Cuts through the city seeing it reverting back to normal and then head to the a unknown building)

Int. Unknown Building - Office

(Cuts inside an office where we see Agent Bern sitting by his desk and near a computer that the monitor screen is not seen)

Agent Bern: (He is checking his computer and puts the cd he retrieved earlier into the disk drive; he clicks his wireless mouse as we see him watching some sort of a video. He sees something that gives him an interest) This is going to be interesting.

(Off Bern's intrigued face as he leaves off a weird smirk)

Ext. Hospital – Int. Hallway

(Cuts to the hospital where we see in the hallway Piper and Paige)

Paige: I wonder how Phoebe is doing.

Piper: I thought I was the wondering person; guess not. Is your hair color different?

Paige: (Noticing her red hair) I don't know maybe that…

Piper: Don't say it.

Paige: Say what, that somehow being trapped in a place like the Demon Exile might of have some minor effects.

Piper: Define minor.

(Before Paige can refute it, Coop arrives)

Coop: Is she okay?

Paige: There's nothing as of yet. How's Henry?

Coop: I just checked; he's going to be fine as well with the others that had been affected with the curse.

Piper: It will take weeks for this city to be back together again.

Paige: I guess Holden left a parting gift after all.

Coop: Phoebe mentioned earlier the name, Talia. Who is her?

Piper: Someone that helped us returns home and stopped Holden.

Paige: Lover conquers all.

Coop: (Remembering what she just says and the explosion at Victor's apartment) Piper, I need to talk to you alone.

Piper: (Seeing Paige)

Paige: I'll check on Phoebe… (Walking off screen)

Piper: What's the matter?

Coop: When you and the girls were facing Holden and Mason, something really bad happened at your dad's place.

Piper: What happened? (Just now remembering) Where is Leo?

Coop: That's what I been wanting to talk to you about; there was an explosion…which lead to….Leo….he went inside and…it was too late.

Piper: He might be still alive.

Coop: I checked everywhere; I even used my ring, but nothing…not even a heartbeat. He's dead Piper.

Piper: (Stunned) He's alive…I know it.

Coop: I'm so sorry.

(The camera sees Piper almost heartbroken until Paige enters)

Paige: The doctor said we can see her now.

Coop: Great.

Paige: Yeah, Phoebe only requested us to come, not you.

Coop: (Surprised) Oh! Well, go ahead. I'll wait.

Paige: (Feeling sorry for Coop and sees Piper upset) What's wrong?

Piper: (Ignoring) Nothing… nothing at all. Let's see our sister!

(Piper walks off as Paige looking at Coop seeing something is wrong, but don't want to incite it more as she walks off as well; we still see a depressed and worried Coop)

Int. Phoebe's Room

(Cuts to Phoebe's room as the other sisters come in)

Phoebe: (Lying in her hospital bed) Hey! (Seeing Piper crying) What's the matter are you okay?

Piper: (Ignoring what just happen before and pretends everything's alright) Can a sister worry about her sister.

Phoebe: Occasionally, yes.

Paige: One question, why seek us instead your hubby lovely out there.

Phoebe: I need to talk to you two.

Piper: What is it?

Phoebe: Remember the times that I had fainted and almost fall…

Piper: Yeah?!

Phoebe: The doctor ran tests on me and they found something that might impact our time fighting crimes.

Paige: You got a disease.

Phoebe: No!

(Piper and Paige are wondering what it is)

Phoebe: (Hesitating) I'm… I'm pregnant.

(Both Piper and Paige are at a standstill realizing that Phoebe is having a baby)

Paige: Oh my!

Piper: What are you going do?

Phoebe: Whatever it takes, don't mention this to nobody, and not even Coop.

(The camera views around not only a stunned Piper, but a stunned Paige as well; shifts back to a worried and determined Phoebe; the camera blacks out)

**Act Vends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	2. Episode 2

1**10.02 "Paige and the Pauper"**

**Teaser**

Ext. Manor

(Pan to see the exterior view of the manor)

Int. Master Bedroom

(Cuts to see a mirror as the camera is looking at the reflection of Piper brushing her hair while we only see her back; then a voice can be heard)

Voice: Piper?

Piper: (Still hiding her sadness of her husband's death as it really shaken her; she notices the voice) I'm in here!

(The voice reveals to be from Phoebe who enters the bedroom; she is thinking a lot of things on her mind significantly her pregnancy)

Phoebe: Where are the boys?

Piper: They both are sleeping. Why you want to know?

Phoebe: Can an aunt worry about her nephews.

Piper: I'm worrying about you.

Phoebe: Why?

Piper: You're pregnant and want us to keep a secret won't be that easy.

Phoebe: Piper, I can't trust anyone else right now; not even Coop.

Piper: So you want the father of your child not knowing that he has a child.

Phoebe: He's too busy these days…ever since magic has been returned to its normal state; he has a lot of his cupid duties to fulfill.

Piper: Well is this about more about his duties or does it has more to do with you?

Phoebe: (Thinking) I can't answer that.

Piper: Listen, Phoebe, you been wanted this child for four years and now this is the time. You deserve this.

Phoebe: I know I deserve this.

Piper: So why can't you trust the people you know that will support you.

Phoebe: Because right now, my sisters are the most important people I need to tell.

Piper: So… when are you going to tell Coop?

Phoebe: I don't know. (Seeing something is not right) Wait a minute, where's Leo? It's been at least a week since the reckoning and he's not here.

Piper: Well since you can't trust anyone about your pregnancy, I can tell you this. Leo… (Hesitating while getting upset) Leo is dead Phoebe.

Phoebe: (Sitting down) What?! How can that be?

Piper: Dad's apartment was bombed and Leo was in there once it happened.

Phoebe: The boys need to know.

Piper: No…only you, I, Coop, and Dad know about this. I don't need the boys to know because that would devastate them.

Phoebe: Well, I'm so sorry.

Piper: I can't accept that.

Phoebe: (Surprised) Why not?

Piper: Because I think he's still alive.

(The camera shift to Phoebe's surprised face and off Piper's not-sure-enough face)

**Teaser Ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco – City View

(Pan around the city and a lot of landmarks like the bridges, the pyramid building, the streetcars, and to others with the song "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon)

Int. Manor – Kitchen

(As the song ends, we shifts to the manor then we see again Piper and Phoebe discussing about earlier)

Phoebe: So in that labyrinth of that mind of yours, you think Leo is still alive.

Piper: I don't think…I know.

Phoebe: And explain that please, because to me it's hard to follow.

Piper: I know he's mortal and I kind of miss his powers, but now I suspected that something was going to get him.

Phoebe: How long you thought of that?

Piper: I wish I knew after all the times we been close to death.

Phoebe: So are you surly positive that he's alive.

Piper: I know he's alive and I'm going to find him; want to help me find him.

Phoebe: (Thinking about that, but also have to know that she is having a baby) I wish I could honey, but I can't. I have my own issues to deal with.

Piper: (Knowing those issues) I hope you know what you're doing.

Phoebe: I hope that you…know what you're doing. (Leaving)

Piper: (Thinking about everything what just happen and is wondering if Leo is still alive)

(Off Piper's face)

Int. Underworld

(Flashes to the underworld as we see the underworld is still repairing itself apart since the war and then we notice two demons; one a male demon and the other a woman demon)

Male Demon: Come on Amana, I was once a used demon that every upper-level demon picked on.

Amana: It's been years Draolf, but it wasn't me who been sacrificed countless of times first by the Source then by…

Draolf: You better shut up.

Amana: How much longer? This place is a bore.

Draolf: We had the mortal world in our hands, but Holden gets killed by none other than the Charmed Ones.

Amana: (Laughing) I didn't really like the guy.

Draolf: If he was still alive, your head would snapped like a twig.

Amana: Please, I figure that would happen once I become all strong.

Draolf: Excuse me?

Amana: I had been planning this since Holden and his goons took over the witches' home.

Draolf: And what…you think one simple plan can change us.

Amana: Actually, I planned on to do more advanced stuff than that.

Draolf: You want to face the Charmed Ones?

Amana: It would have been a dream come true, but I want their book.

Draolf: You know that we can't touch it.

Amana: I know, but I had other plans to get that book.

Draolf: Meaning what…

Amana: (Smirking) I know who could get me that book.

Draolf: Zankou?

Amana: Funny, very funny, but Paige will do quite due.

Draolf: How in the world you would pull that off.

Amana: I won't…her husband will.

(A confused Draolf looks flabbergasted as the camera shifts back to a sinisterly-smirking Amana)

Int. Paige and Henry's Apt. - Bedroom

(Cuts to the apartment as we see Paige choosing a outfit for her date with Henry)

Henry: (Coming inside) Hello there!

Paige: Hello to you too. (Kisses him) So about the date tonight…

Henry: (Quailing about that) About that date.

Paige: Don't tell me that you cancelled it again…you know that's the third time you cancelled.

Henry: Before I say this, the reason why I been cancelling is because of my shift and especially what happened a week ago.

Paige: Don't remind me.

Henry: About that, what was it like in the Demon Exile?

Paige: (Look at him mad)

Henry: Guess another subject.

Paige: Yes, so what about that date or should I say that third date.

Henry: Oh I forgot…will you go to the ball with me.

Paige: (Surprised) What ball?

Henry: To contribute into the rebuilding of the city, the police is working with some company to sponsor a rebuilding ball.

Paige: I don't know.

Henry: What's the matter? You had been acting strangely since last week.

Paige: I don't know, but I do know I will give you an answer before the ball begins…when does the ball begins?

Henry: At 7.

Paige: Well before 7, I will tell you yes or no.

Henry: you can't do it now.

Paige: Sorry, you just have to wait a little bit…I will give you an answer. (Orbs out)

Henry: Wait! (The last minute she leaves) Why do I have to get a wife that leaves in shining orbs.

Ext. Condo

(Cuts to the condo as we see the exterior view then inside)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts inside as we see Coop reading a book about love triangles and then we notice Phoebe entering from the front door as she is a little bit stun to see him lying on the couch)

Coop: (Reading a page and notice Phoebe) Hey honey!

Phoebe: (Hesitating as she still remains quiet)

Coop: Phoebe?! Are you okay?

Phoebe: (Still hesitating and then starts to react) I…I'm doing just fine. I had to see Piper about her issues.

Coop: What issues?

Phoebe: Don't tell anybody, but Leo is dead.

Coop: (Getting up) So you know!

Phoebe: Don't flip out because Piper thinks he is still alive.

Coop: What about you...you feel that he still alive?

Phoebe: I really, really want to believe her, but wait a minute…what you meant that I now know.

Coop: I told Piper that Leo died during the reckoning, and I thought he was gone forever.

Phoebe: (Angry) And you think that not letting me on this wouldn't catch up with you!

Coop: She is his wife.

Phoebe: (Knowing she is completely flipping out) Oh yeah…I'm sorry.

Coop: What's the matter with you? It feels like you treating me separate ever since…

Phoebe: The time I told you about knowing your death.

Coop: Actually, me getting shot and killed by an assassin and resurrected because of consequences and then you telling me you knew what would happen to me.

Phoebe: Again I'm sorry, but I can't understand what is up with us.

Coop: Well I know that trust is an issue we need to work on and if we keep on doing this, I guess we can't be with each other. (Stating to get his jacket)

Phoebe: Where you going?

Coop: I got some charges I need to work with.

Phoebe: What about me, your wife?

Coop: We're talk tonight, I promised. (Leaves in his red/pink-light glow)

(Back to Phoebe)

Phoebe: (Knowing she hasn't told him about her pregnancy, she now wondering if not telling him is tearing them apart) Where's Leo when I need him.

Int. Unknown Building – Control Room

(Cuts to an unknown building as we run into Agent Bern and then another man in black walking in some sort of a control room)

Agent Bern: Davison, I gave you exact orders to eliminate the loose end.

Davison: I tried sir, but he wouldn't budge.

Agent Bern: Have you ever tried a gun?

Davison: Sir, in my best opinion, it would be best not to kill him. He wasn't the man you wanted, yet he does know something. And I'm making sure it will happen.

Agent Bern: (Intrigued) I'm holding you with that Davison. I want to know everything. (He leaves)

(Davison glances at Bern leaving and realizing he must complete the goal; he then turns attention to some scientists who are working and presses a button that reveals a window. The camera views the window as we see someone tethered in a chair; as we shifts to the other side of the window we notice its Leo, who has survived the blast, but somehow received bruises and is unconscious. Shifts back to the other side of the window as we see a determined Davison)

Davison: (Sees one of the scientists working on some kind of a procedure that he needs) Prep him up, now! (Seeing the unconscious Leo as the camera views Davison's still-determined face)

(The camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. SFPD Headquarters – Int. File Room

(Cuts to the police station as we see Darryl putting unnecessary files away as we then see Henry entering the room already in his black tux)

Darryl: Isn't it too early for the ball.

Henry: (Looking at him) Actually, Paige got some stuff to do, so it might take a little longer than I thought; I decided to put this on because I don't know when I'm coming back.

Darryl: (Seeing Henry's tux) I wish I can put my suit on, but I have to do this.

Henry: (Deciding) Why can't I do it. I already have what I need for the ball and it's just need to be the time until then, you get dress and I put these files away.

Darryl: (Kind of confused) Are you sure?

Henry Of course, go!

Darryl: (feeling excited) See you at the ball. (Heading out)

Henry: (Seeing him leave, he starts doing the exact same stuff)

(The camera then views glowing, floating eyes, and then it suddenly disappear)

Int. Underworld

(Flashes to the underworld as we see Draolf waiting on something and suddenly the glowing, floating eyes materializes into a

Figure revealing Amana)

Draolf: What took you so long?

Amana: I had to watch Henry too closely in order to understand him.

Draolf: How is this plan fool-proof?

Amana: Switching the whitelighter's husband will be perfect, allowing someone who looks exactly like him to convince her to bring the book to me.

Draolf: Foolproof? Guess we need a good lookalike.

Amana: I think that would be no problem. (Fades out)

Draolf: I have a bad feeling about this.

(Cuts off Draolf's reluctant face)

Ext. Street Alley

(Cuts to the alley as we see a person who definitely looks alike Henry, but looks scraggier and dirtier; we suddenly see Amana fades in the scene trying to start her master plan)

Amana: Hello there!

Man: You know me? Who are you?

Amana: My name is Amana and I know whole lot about you.

Man: You do?

Amana: Yeah, first off what's your name?

Man: Harry.

Amana: Well Harry, I have an idea. If you follow me, I let you see who you really are.

Harry: I'm a bum on the streets.

Amana: No! You're a police officer and you married to a special woman, Paige.

Harry: I…

Amana: Your real name is Henry Mitchell.

Harry: Henry.

Amana: Exactly.

Harry: Show me (still confused).

Amana: (The camera then looks at her sinister smile)

Int. SFPD Headquarters – File Room

(Cuts back to the police station then to the file room as Henry still completing what Darryl did)

Henry: (Still filing while his coat is hanging on the chair)

Draolf: (Flames in)

Henry: (Hearing a noise) Darryl, is that you; I thought you was getting ready?

Draolf: (Smiling) Not quite.

Henry: (Turns around) What…the…

(Draolf soon sucker punch him into unconsciousness; Henry falls down hard as Draolf grabs his arm and flames away. The camera soon shifts into another area of the room as Amana and Harry enters the scene)

Harry: What is this?

Amana: Your new life.

Harry: So you say that I'm married to a fine woman, have a job as a inspector, and my name is not Harry…its Henry.

Amana: Exactly. I also want you to do one favor for me;

Harry: I'm all ears.

Amana: I want you to persuade "your wife" to grab a book known as the Book of Shadows. Tell her that you need it for a secret mission, but unbeknownst to her you give the book to me.

Harry: You sure I'm capable of doing this.

Amana: I'm counting on you.

Harry: A little bit confused. (He hears an noise outside and turns his head for one second and then look back at Amana, but she's already gone)

Int. Underworld

(Cuts back to the underworld as we see the real Henry waking up from his unconscious state and he sees Draolf)

Henry: (Barely getting up) Who are you?

Draolf: I'm a friend of your wife.

Henry: Hardly. If this is Underworld, (looking around) I can sure you that Paige is not friends to a demon.

Draolf: (Angry; he grabs Henry by the neck) I wish I could destroy you right now, but my partner doesn't want any real harm done to you.

Henry: What's the matter, chicken?

Draolf: That's it!

Amana (Voice): Draolf! Not now.

Draolf: (Calming down, but still has Henry by the neck) Is the plan working?

Amana: Give it time. I can rest assure that my friend will do exactly I said.

Henry: (Not knowing the plan, but does know something is wrong)

Ext. Manor - Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the manor then to the foyer as we see Piper opening the door)

Victor: (On the other side of the door) Hello sweetie!

Piper: Hey, dad!

(They both kiss on each other cheeks and continue to walk while talking)

Piper: So, how is life?

Victor: Fine. The boys are alright?

Piper: I just check and they're great. I need to know one thing.

Victor: I know this visit wasn't just a hello-see grandkids-hangout-and-leave kind of visit.

Piper: Actually, I want to know if you're going to this ball the police is having.

Victor: I am, but how did you know.

Piper: Paige told me twenty minutes before I call you to come here.

Victor: You're okay for me going. I know it's a trumultous time for you and the boys since Leo…

Piper: First of all, I don't want you to go and second, Leo is not dead. I know it!

Victor: Why you can't trust me going to the ball.

Piper: I'm just feeling weird lately. Something I haven't been even since Prue died, and I think I'm more weirder than that time.

Victor: You know what, I will tear up this invitation and stay with you.

Piper: No! A friend of mines is going to take care of the boys, so you go.

Victor: Now you want me to go.

Piper: I can't do this anymore. You do what you do, I am going to find my husband…alive or not. (Heading upstairs)

(Victor is confused, but do know that Piper is somehow letting him go to the ball)

Ext. SFPD Headquarters – Street view

(Cuts back to the police station as we see Paige trying to meet Henry, but unbeknownst to her that her husband was kidnapped by a demon and was replaced by a lookalike)

Henry (Harry): (Walking until he meets Paige) I'm sorry…who are you?

Paige: I'm your wife, Paige.

Henry (Harry): Paig e?! Oh, Paige! You're my wife.

Paige: I got that the second time. Are you ready for our date?

Henry (Harry): What date?

Paige: I know you're taking all our other doomed dates and replacing that for the ball, so I decided to do a date just for us.

Henry (Harry): But, but…

Paige: What's wrong? I know the perfect place, yet are you ready.

Henry (Harry): Ready for what?

Paige: This!

(They both orbed without no one noticing as the camera blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. San Francisco – City View

(Pan around the city then to the bridge)

Ext. Golden Gate Bridge

(Cuts to the bridge as Paige is having suspicions about the lookalike Henry)

Henry (Harry): (Screaming) Oh my….Oh my!!

Paige: What's wrong?

Henry (Harry): Why are we up here on the bridge?

Paige: First off, you proposed to me here and this is one of our favorite spots. I thought you remember.

Henry (Harry): I didn't know; I'm sorry.

Paige: You sorry, I want to make this a perfect date, but you can't wait until that ball.

Henry (Harry): I want to go home.

Paige: (Upset and angry) Alright, have it your way.

Henry (Harry): Can you do something for me.

Paige: And what's that?

Henry (Harry): I need the book…

Paige: Okay.

Henry (Harry): I need the book of the Shadows.

(Paige turns from interesting to completely shocked)

Int. Underworld

(Cuts to the underworld as we see Piper and Phoebe entering to a cave-like area)

Phoebe: Why are we in the Underworld?

Piper: I thought I tracked Leo's aurora in here.

Phoebe: Remind me again how you did that?

Piper: I simply use Leo's shirt as the object of the spell and the spell traced the aurora from the object to the main object you're searching for.

Phoebe: Oh, and it just surprisingly brought you here.

Piper: I think. Listen Phoebe, I know he is still alive and I know that I will find him.

Phoebe: I know honey, I know, but why have me join the ride.

Piper: I might need help if we run across a…

Phoebe: A what?

Piper: Demon! (Looking at a far distance)

(They both noticing the demon Draolf walking across the cave as he notices them)

Draolf: (Turns around) You! (Summoning a fireball)

Piper: I guess talking is out of the question.

(Draolf throws the fireball towards Phoebe as she levitates while the ball misses her and hits the wall; Piper then blasts him as he is thrown to the ground after that hard blast)

Piper: He didn't blow up?

Phoebe: Let me. (Phoebe concentrates on Draolf as her eyes turn white as she is using her new version of the empathy power; Draolf suddenly feels his mind is about to explode as he puts his hands on his head trying to stop it, but soon he blows up)

Piper: Whoa! I wish I had the empathy.

Phoebe: Don't worry, but I do know one thing. Leo is not here.

Piper: If Leo is not here, where is he?

(Unbeknownst to them the camera views Amana seeing them as she holds an unconscious Henry and then fades away along with him)

Int. Unknown Building – Interrogation Room

(Cuts to an unknown building as we see in the integration room Leo being tethered on a metal table and Davison appearing trying to get the truth)

Davison: Alright, we have been at this for hours. I want to know who you really are.

Leo: I told you! (Screaming in pain, agony, and anger) I'm just a mortal being.

Davison: Come on! You know who you are. You're a witch.

Leo: If I'm a witch, where's my coven?

Davison: Playing games with me. (Serious) I don't want to harm you, but you're tempting me.

Leo: (Smiling) Go ahead!

Davison: (Furious, he heads into the control room on the other side)

(We see Davison and a few doctors are in the control room as three guards are in the interrogation room watching Leo; all of a sudden two guards are knock out cold. Davison noticing the trouble on the other side as then the camera notice a mystery figure wearing an modern-like robin hood outfit. The third guard notice and tries to stop the figure, but the figure use some kind of words and puts the guard to sleep. The figure then sees Leo as Leo sees him; the figure then sees Davison on the other side of the big window as he smiles at him. Davison gets angry as we see him running from the control room to the interrogation room, but all he sees are his guards on the floor, Leo gone, and the mysterious figure)

(The camera leaves off Davison's shocked face and then blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Manor – Int. Conservatory

(Cuts to the view of the manor then to the conservatory as we see Piper and Phoebe discussing about what just happened when the demon Draolf appeared and vanquished)

Piper: Alright first off, who was that we just vanquished.

Phoebe: I have no clue, but he attacked us first.

Piper: You're right, but we need to find out if there's a upper-level demon coming to power.

Phoebe: Either that or something is coming.

Piper: I hope not another round of exiled demons.

Phoebe: I think last year we took that understandable.

Piper: Well, something is wrong. We can't find… (Hearing the doorbell)

Phoebe: You think its dad, he was here before.

Piper: No, he's at the ball along with Paige, Henry, and Darryl.

Phoebe: It's just something not right at all.

Piper: Now you're listening me. (Answering the door as the camera zooms to her stunned face)

(The camera shifts to see the other person on the other side is none other than Leo)

Phoebe: Who is it? (Wondering)

Piper: (Fainting on the floor)

Leo: Piper!

(The camera views off Leo's worried face)

Ext. Grand Center

(Cuts across the city and pan to a theater-like building as we see limos and fancy cars passing and stopping along the way; we then see wealthy people entering the building)

Int. Ballroom

(Cuts inside the building as we see a fancy ballroom and a lot of people in their formal wear; we soon see Victor and Darryl exchanging some few words)

Darryl: Victor, glad that you are here.

Victor: I don't even know why I'm here. This is supposed to be a police ball and I'm not part of the police.

Darryl: Well maybe whoever set up the invitations thought that you have a true purpose of being here.

(A voice can be heard)

Voice: And that purpose is because of friendship.

(Victor and Darryl turn around and notice who is saying that; the camera views a middle-aged man with dark hair)

Victor: (Remembering that voice and him) Edgar…Edgar Knight.

Edgar: Victor Bennett. You're still the man I honored the most. How are the girls?

Victor: All grown up.

Edgar: (smiling) It's been what nineteen years ago, and we're still in the business area.

Darryl: (To Victor) You know Edgar Knight; he's like a billionaire minus Trump.

Victor: How you know him?

Edgar: My Company is sponsoring this ball. It was because of us, that the city is starting to rebuild.

Victor: Wait you stationed here.

Edgar: Five months ago. I wish I could have told you, but I was busy with a lot of things.

Victor: It's good. I understand why.

(Suddenly, we see the same man from before—the young man with blonde hair—walking towards Edgar)

Edgar: (Seeing him) I'm glad you here.

Victor: (Seeing that face is kind of similar)

Darryl: Who's he?

Edgar: My son, Ryan Knight.

Ryan: Hello, you must be Victor Bennett; my father been talking about you a lot.

Victor: (Shocked, but snapped out of it as he shakes his hand) Good to know.

Ryan: From a second there, I thought you already know me.

Victor: I thought so too, but I…if it was you that saved me a week ago, I thank you.

(Edgar smiling as he glances at his son thinking he's on one of his missions again)

Ryan: If I did or not, you're welcome.

Victor: (seeing Paige and Henry) I have to go; nice seeing you again Edgar…Ryan. (Leaving)

Darryl: (Seeing them as well nods goodbye to the Knights and leaves)

(Shifts to Edgar then to Ryan)

Int. Manor - Attic

(Cuts back to the manor as we see Piper and Phoebe)

Piper: I don't believe it. I can't believe it. I…I'm shocked!

Phoebe: Shock that Leo is back or shock there's a demon on the loose.

Piper: (Checking the book, but notice the book was touched) Wait a minute.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: (Finding a note inside a page of the book revealing it was Paige who wrote it)

Phoebe: Who sent that?

Piper: Paige did. She put in a note, "Something is definitely wrong; Henry is not acting like himself; I went to the ball; please check this over – Paige".

Phoebe: Okay guess we all made it clear something is wrong.

Piper: And if I know this note like Paige wrote it, she wanted us to start with Henry.

Phoebe: What you mean?

Piper: Here (Giving the note to Phoebe) You use your empathy to stop that demon from before, now find a premonition.

Phoebe: (Holding the note as we see her having a premonition—inside the vision we see a female demon, Henry tied up, and another Henry dancing with Paige at the ball—she snaps out of it)

Piper: (Can't wait) What?

Phoebe: That something is wrong… (checking the book and notices the female demon from her vision and the male one from earlier) are them.

Piper: (Reading the section about Demon Seekers) A demon seeker is a demon that uses any means to gain power.

Phoebe: If I understood that premonition right, we have a ball to go to…

Piper: (Seeing how to stop the demonic seekers) and don't forget… we need a gun.

Phoebe: What about Leo?

Piper: I'm glad he's back and here; I don't need to worry about it right now. As of now, Paige and Henry need our help if I understand it correctly.

(Shifts from Piper then to Phoebe)

Int. Ballroom

(Cuts back to the ballroom as we see Paige and the Henry-lookalike entering the ball)

Paige: (Dressing in a dark blue dress) I thought you were wearing a black suit.

Henry (Harry): (Dressing in a white tux) I had no other time, so I found this white tux sitting in the closet.

Paige: One question before we dance.

Henry (Harry): What?

Paige: Are you truly my husband?

Henry (Harry): I am your husband, Henry.

Paige: Oh yeah, well, where's my heart.

Henry (Harry): Inside my heart.

Paige: (Stunned) Wrong choice. (She then slaps him and heads out)

(She then bypass both Victor and Darryl knowing something is wrong; she heads to the ladies room until Amana fades in and knocks Paige out on the floor)

Amana: You ruin my plan… (Seeing if anyone is looking)

(The camera sees Amana carrying the semi-unconscious Paige off screen as we see Harry, still pretending to be Henry, have no idea what's going on)

Int. Ballroom basement

(Cuts to the bottom of the ballroom as we see a cellar-like basement and we see the real Henry tied up; we suddenly see Paige getting thrown semi-unconscious as we then shift to Amana)

Amana: Since my initial plan didn't work… (Waves her hand down her face as she shiftshapes into Paige) guess I have to go to plan B.

(Shifts to the real Paige trying to get up, but she can't as we then shift Amana disguising as Paige decides to take it in her own hands and then back to the real Paige)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Int. Ballroom

(Cuts back to the ballroom as we see Amana disguising as Paige trying to seduce Harry, the lookalike)

Harry: Paige is that you?

Amana (Paige): I'm me. You're Henry, live with it.

Harry: (Realizing) I'm not Henry and you are not Paige Matthews.

Amana (Paige): (Feeling disgusted; she slaps Harry on the face hard enough that everyone at the ball stopped dancing and

glance at them) I hope that will bring you into perspective. (Realizing she needs the book, she glances at everyone and leaves)

(Harry notices her leaving and seeing something is definitely wrong and don't know what to do)

Int. Ballroom basement

(Cuts downstairs as we see Paige and the real Henry still tied up)

Paige: Sweetie, you're up? You're hurt?

Henry: (Getting up barely) I'm…okay.

Paige: I can't budge this out.

(Two figures soon materializes as it is revealed its Piper and Phoebe)

Piper: Maybe we can help.

Paige: (Smile)

(Cuts off leaving Paige's expression)

Ext. Manor – Int. Attic

(Cuts to the view of the manor then to the attic as we see Amana still disguised as Paige decides to

revert back to her demon self)

Amana: (Seeing the book) At last, the book is mine.

(As the camera view the back of Amana, we see a bluish-glow as we also hear orbs. And there is a

Voice that we soon knows its Paige)

Voice: I don't think so.

Amana: (Turning around and sees the sisters all together while getting angry) You!

Phoebe: You see demons like yourself always tried to steal the book.

Piper: And like those demons, they failed.

Amana: I'm different.

Paige: Replacing my husband with a lookalike and make me think to give him the book to you, pretty smart. But if you haven't

notice, the only person who knows that he wasn't Henry was himself.

Piper: I guess you're not invincible after all.

Amana: I will not be disgraced by witches.

Phoebe: Surely, you should know what will happen next.

Amana: Oh no!

(Piper and Phoebe each throw the two potions at once towards Amana which the explodes on impact; Amana screams as she

suddenly explodes; the camera view back to the sisters)

Phoebe: Why don't those demons ever learn not to mess with us?

Piper: Because it's our destiny.

Paige: And mines is waiting for me at the ball. (Orbs out)

(Phoebe looks at Piper while thinking about her pregnancy and Coop's trust as she looks at Phoebe as she is thinking about Leo,

dad, and herself both knowing what they are doing might affect their future)

Ext. San Francisco - Night

(Pan and zoom around the city landscapes)

Ext. Condo – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the condo then to the living room as we see Coop and Phoebe sitting in on the couch relaxing and talking about earlier events)

Coop: You know I'm sorry that I snapped earlier.

Phoebe: Actually, I thought you handled that pretty well.

Coop: I'm confused.

Phoebe: You reminded me that I can't keep things away from you, but there are things I must keep secrecy.

Coop: I understand.

Phoebe: You do; earlier today, I thought you put our love to the test.

Coop: I think it is; more so, I know it is.

Phoebe: Wait, you mean I have to test our trust in order to regain our love.

Coop: Maybe, you don't trust me and you're keeping something away from me. I don't know.

Phoebe: (Thinking about her pregnancy while she is looking at her abdomen)

Coop: (Noticing how different she is) Are you sure that Demon Exile didn't put a curse on you.

Phoebe: I don't know what to believe.

(Coop is so deepened to see Phoebe acting like this and to her knowing that she is still pregnant)

Int. Manor – Living Room

(Cuts to the manor then to the living room as we see Piper sitting on one couch and Leo taking a seat at another couch talking for the first time since his fake death)

Piper: How were the boys when you saw them?

Leo: They never know I was dead.

Piper: Neither did me.

Leo: You know, but you didn't accept it because deep inside you had a gut feeling that I was still alive.

Piper: I tried so much to keep my feelings away from the boys the best way I can, but I…

Leo: You had the best intentions, Piper.

Piper: Speaking of intentions, why would whoever wanted to try and kidnap you do this?

Leo: Because it wasn't me that they were after.

Piper: What?

Leo: They wanted your dad; that's why they bombed his apartment because…

Piper: Why? What do they need from my dad?

Leo: I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm here with the boys…with you and we can finally live a normal family life.

Piper: (Hesitating)

Leo: What's wrong?

Piper: I can't hide the fact that I want to live a normal life.

Leo: Why not? You wanted this for years; we were close, yet we couldn't hold on to it.

Piper: Well, I gave up on living a normal life. Face it Leo, you maybe human, but I'm not. For once, I want to stop running away from who I'm really are.

Leo: What are you applying?

Piper: I'm saying is that whatever happened during my stay at the Demon Exile and when I returned, the Piper you thought you know was gone; I don't know who am I now.

(Shifts to Leo totally shocked and then back to Piper feeling she maybe lost her own identity)

Int. Ballroom

(Cuts to the ballroom as we see the real Henry standing in the center of the room alone and then notices Paige materializing in orbs still in her dress)

Paige: Hope I didn't missed the entire party.

Henry: Actually you didn't. The party soon wore down because people were getting tired. How was that she-demon?

Paige: She had her shine; what about your lookalike?

Henry: Before and still getting confused, Darryl took our friend to a good home.

Paige: Well, he will never replace my love.

Henry: He may have my face, but he doesn't have my heart.

Paige: (Smiling then realized something) What time is it?

Henry: (Seeing his watch) According to my watch, its one minute until midnight.

Paige: (Giggling)

Henry: And what is that about?

Paige: It's just that the time and this area kind of remind me of a famous fairy tale.

Henry: Well… (Seeing it's almost midnight) Would you take this dance?

Paige: (Smiles) I will love too! Guess, I'm living happily ever after… after all.

Henry: So, let your prince take you for this everlasting tale.

Paige: (Smiling)

(The camera views the center of the ballroom as Henry is holding Paige's hand and starts dancing around the dance floor as the camera soon blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	3. Episode 3

1**10.03 "The Real Mr. Right?"**

**Teaser**

Ext. San Francisco – Night (city view)

(Pan to a view of the city)

Ext. Street Alley

(Cuts to an alley where we see a young woman running away from something; the camera looks to see who she is running away from and it seems to be two thugs pursuing her)

(The woman trying to find a way out cannot eventually find one until they are close behind her)

Woman: (Screaming) Help! Help!

Thug#1: Nowhere to run…

Thug#2: And nowhere to hide.

(The woman soon trips on her shoe and collapse to the ground as they approach)

Thug#1: What now?

(As they about to attack her, the modern-like, Robin Hood figure from before suddenly appears; the thugs take notice)

Thug#2: Why a punk fake hiding in sunglasses like you doing here?

Figure: To save this woman's life and to beat your… (Pushes his arm as the thug suddenly telekinetically get thrown across the alley as he hits the garbage can)

Thug#2: What the? (He's trying to get something as he look at the female)

Figure: I don't think so! (Chanting something) "Maledict us Fadiso"

(The thug suddenly collapse into unconsciousness)

Figure: (Checking the female) Are you okay?

Woman: I'm fine. (She tries to look at her hero, but he suddenly disappears; she tries to search for him, but smiles and walks off to the streets)

(The camera sees the first thug that was attacked first as he suddenly gets angry and surprisingly flames away realizing either he or both of them were demons)

(The camera suddenly zooms to a rooftop as we see the figure as he pulls down his hood and glasses revealing to us he's Ryan Knight)

**Teaser ends**

**OPENING CREDITS**

**COMMERICAL CREDITS**

**Act I**

Ext. San Francisco - Evening

(Pan around the city as we see the landscapes with the song "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch playing in the background)

Ext. Bay Mirror – Int. Lobby

(Views to the Bay Mirror as the song ends we see inside a whole bunch of reporters scamping around the room after something huge is getting everyone's attention; Phoebe soon enters from the lobby doors as she is flabbergasted to see this busy)

Phoebe: What the… (She sees everyone busting everywhere; then she notices her assistant Jenny) Jenny!

Jenny: (About to hang up the phone as she sees Phoebe) Hey! There's a tons of mail for you.

Phoebe: (Looking back) Yeah I guess everyone has something in the mind. That's what I want to know; what the hell is going here?

Jenny: I don't know myself, and to see what happened when the city shutdown itself, I guess it's something huge.

Phoebe: Well, I guess I need to go back to my job. (Entering her office)

(The camera leaves off Jenny)

Int. Phoebe's Office

(Cuts to her office as Phoebe is settling in and about to answer her mail, until Elise comes unexpected)

Elise: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Elise, what's wrong?

Elise: Nothing's wrong, but something is right.

Phoebe: (Confused)

Elise: I need you to interview a certain somebody…a Ryan Knight.

Phoebe: What?! I'm an advice columnist and nothing more than that.

Elise: I know that Phoebe, but you are the only one that doesn't have an assignment. Ever since that blackout happen weeks ago, every newspaper is scouring the whole city to find out what really happen and now this billionaire and his son suddenly appear; that would make a perfect headlineder. Please Phoebe!

Phoebe: Well…

Elise: It's done! You can pick up his office address from Jenny. (Quickly leaving)

Phoebe: Elise! Elise!

(The camera leaves off a disappointing Phoebe)

Ext. Manor – Night View

(Cuts to a view of the manor now it's nighttime)

Int. Attic

(Cuts to the attic as we see Paige using the scrying crystal to scry the city's map for something as we see Piper entering the attic with the phone talking to Jimmy about the club)

Piper: (Still talking to Jimmy) Jimmy, I know that and I understand reopening the club after the blackout might confuse people, but it's a step to revive the nightlife of the city. (Listening to Jimmy)

Paige: (Notices her, but continues to scry)

Piper: (On the phone) Well, that's why Lupe Fiasco is our reopening act. (Listening to Jimmy) Alright, I'll be there to check on how you doing, bye. (Hangs up and notices Paige) What are you doing?

Paige: I'm trying to find my charge.

Piper: Well if you are a whitelighter, can you sense your charge?

Paige: Yeah, but lately I can't.

Piper: You can't?

Paige: No, so the only way to find my charge is searching through the scrying crystal.

Piper: Good luck.

Paige: Thanks, good luck to you and the club.

Piper: I don't think that I need the luck. (Leaving)

Paige: (Not fully understating stops scrying and gets up and follow Piper)

(The camera sees Paige leaving as we soon see the crystal twirling by itself suddenly land on a point on the map where it looks like Dirk's Alley)

Int. Foyer Hallway

(Cuts to the foyer as we see Piper coming downstairs following Paige who is wondering what is going on)

Paige: Piper, what is the matter with you?

Piper: I don't know. With me not being myself, you and your off powers, and Phoebe not telling Coop about her pregnancy, it seems we all having an off day.

Paige: I get being sick as an off day, but what is going on with us isn't any typical off day. Now what's the matter with you saying you're not yourself, since Leo came back.

Piper: This happened to me before Leo came back. I am not the same person you know; I'm… I'm…

Paige: You're a club owner, you got Lupe Fiasco coming and that's part of being you.

Piper: Part, what part? Being a club owner describes me, not as a part of life.

Paige: You… (Suddenly sensing something)

Piper: What is it?

Paige: (Sensing more) I think I found my charge, wanna to come?

Piper: I got something…

Paige: (Grabs Piper's arm) If you want to find who you really are again, a trip down orb lane can refresh it.

(The camera glances at Piper's not-happy face and both of them orb out)

Ext. Dirk's Alley

(Cuts to the alley as we see another female, Veronica, taking a shortcut through this alley, but all of the sudden two figures appear and show up)

Veronica: (Shocked) Who are you?

Thug#1: (Not saying anything, he suddenly grabs her purse)

Veronica: Get off!

(The second thug then holds Veronica off as the other tries to grab the purse)

Veronica: Help! Anyone! Help!

Ext. Rooftop

(The camera then zooms up to a rooftop as we see the Robin Hood-like vigilante who all of us know its Ryan Knight in disguise, and he then falls down)

Ext. Dirk's Alley

(Cuts back to the alley as the figure appears and intervenes)

Thug#1: (Holding Veronica as a hostage) Not you again.

Figure: What's the matter, see enough of me.

Thug#1: I have enough of you. (Orders the other to get him)

Figure: (Smirking as he holds out his hand to the thug face) "Sheildius Maximus"

(Then all of a sudden, the thug hits himself in a invisible shield and ricochet back as his whole body hits the wall and falls to the ground)

(The first thug, not happy, summons a fireball to Veronica's neck)

Thug#1: I'll kill her!

Figure: (Smirking again) "Kin uex Doublin" (the thug suddenly collapses to the ground as Veronica falls down herself)

(We then see Piper and Paige materializing in orbs as unbeknownst to them we know that this is the alley the scry crystal pointed out)

Piper: (Seeing the attack and then the masked vigilante) Hey!

Figure: (Seeing the girls, he then runs)

Paige: Who was that?

Piper: I'm not waiting to find out. (Runs after him)

Paige: (Seeing if Veronica is okay and then follows Piper)

(The camera shifts to the first thug as it reveals already he's the same demon who we saw at the earlier attack; he then flames away)

(The camera then spots the masked vigilante running nearby an alley corner; the sisters try to catch up to him, but by the time they reach around the corner which leads to an dead end, he's gone; the sisters are stunned as the camera blacks out)

**Act I ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act II**

Ext. Manor - Night

(Cuts to another view of the manor as it still is nighttime)

Int. Conservatory

(Cuts inside as we see Piper, Paige, and Veronica trying to understand what just happened)

Veronica: I need to know what the hell is going on. Who are you guys?

Piper: My name is Piper and that's my sister, Paige. (Paige waving) You are our innocent.

Paige: I thought she was my charge.

Piper: If she was your charge, why would want to-be thieves try and steal her purse.

Paige: Unless they are demons.

Piper: Oh yeah, what about… (Seeing Veronica and turns back to Paige) Paige, I need you in the kitchen. (Leaving)

Paige: (To Veronica) Everything will be fine.

Veronica: (Trying to think everything is alright)

Paige: (Smiling)

Piper (voice): Paige!

Paige: (Leaving off scene)

(Veronica sits on the couch)

Int. Kitchen

(Cuts to the kitchen as Piper and Paige discuss further things about the situation)

Piper: Okay, I think she is our innocent and not your charge.

Paige: But, I scryed something on that map and then I sense something which wind up at the same place we found her.

Piper: Whoever or whatever you sensed wasn't her.

Paige: Wait! What if the masked man we were trying to chase after was the one I sensed?

Piper: It might make sense because if it wasn't our innocent and if she's a mortal…

Paige: Our dearly friend underneath the hood is the one I'm after.

Piper: Are you sure?

(The camera leaves off Piper's last remark)

Int. Knight Industries - Lobby

(Cuts to the lobby as we see Phoebe talking with the clerk)

Clerk: I'm sure; Mr. Knight hasn't made it back from his business trip from Australia.

Phoebe: What?! I thought he was here at the police ball last week.

Clerk: He did attend, but Mrs. Halliwell, he is a busy man. If you leave your business card…

Phoebe: (Pointing out her "Ask Phoebe" column at the Bay Mirror newspaper) That's my contact; I hope Mr. Knight gives me a message along with some help if he ever needs it. (Walks off)

(The camera sees the clerk reading the newspaper as Phoebe exists the preeminence)

Ext. Knight Industries

(Cuts to an slanted angle as we see Phoebe walking off then way above the top of the building we see the masked vigilante swooped inside the building)

Int. Ryan's office

(Cuts to the top office as we see the masked vigilante entering sneakily as we see another figure in the background)

Figure in the Background: Who are you?

(The vigilante quickly runs into another section of the room unseen as the man in the background reveals to be an older, middle-age man, who seems to be part of the business; minutes later we see Ryan coming out of the other side of the unseen section the masked vigilante jumped into)

Ryan: Mr. Ladson, I thought you were surveying the building.

Ladson: Given the fact that I am your security manager, I heard noises inside this room and I felt suspicious about it, so I checked it out.

Ryan: If you haven't notice, I was unpacking a lot of business material.

Ladson: I thought it might have been the vigilante that suddenly became an instant headliner throughout this city.

Ryan: Trust me Ladson; he doesn't have the balls to show up here if I'm around.

Ladson: Good. I just heard that he appeared again in another alley incident with a female reporter, Ms. Veronica Stutz.

Ryan: You know this city.

Ladson: I have to if I'm going to be the main man to protect you and this building.

Ryan: Good! Now, go take the rest of the day off.

Ladson: Are you sure?

Ryan: I'm positive.

Ladson: (About to leave)

Ryan: I'm curious, how did you know her full name…I mean the woman who was in the middle of the incident.

Ladson: Like you said sir, I know this city. (Walking off)

(The camera leaves off Ryan's uncertain face)

Int. Underworld

(Flashes off to the underworld as we see three demons, one of them is the thug we know already; the other ones are like the leader and another thug-like demon discussing about what happened)

Demon#1: Are you positive he's the same one you told us about.

Demon#2: Yes, that was the same hooded freak that attacked me another of myself earlier.

Demon#3: He's starting to be a real problem.

Demon#1: I know, but don't worry.

Demon#2: Don't worry, that freak attacked me twice and you said don't worry.

Demon#3: I like to know what attacks he used.

Demon#2: Powers a warlock has are similar to what he attack us with.

Demon#3: Great, now we have a warlock on our tails.

Demon#2: And the Charmed Ones.

Demon#3: What!

Demon#1: I already have someone I contacted earlier to handle our warlock friend.

Demon#2: What about those witches?

Demon#3: What witches? (Flames away)

Demon#2: (Totally angry to what he just said) I'm going get those witches myself.

Demon#3: Wait for me.

(Both flames away as the camera leave off that moment)

Int. Manor – Conservatory

(Cuts to the manor again as we see Veronica taking a nap and then we notice Piper and Paige still discussing about the attack)

Piper: What are we going to do about her?

Paige: Well since Henry is going to pull an all-nighter, she can sleep over with me until things calm down.

Piper: Calm? We don't know who this masked man is nor who or what is after her, so how can things calm down.

Paige: If demons are behind this, they would appear here instead of my place.

Piper: That's true.

(Someone entering the front door as its Phoebe, who still hasn't had an interview)

Phoebe: (Ranting about Ryan) I do not believe this Ryan Knight is in Australia, I believe he's scared taking a interview with a advice columnist. Who wouldn't be? (Sees Veronica) What happened this time?

Piper: You notice.

Phoebe: Seeing a not-so-familiar face is either a demon or an innocent.

Paige: Well judging how she is, I guessed demon rules out the question.

(The two demons we saw before in the underworld reappear to the sisters)

Piper: I guessed those two does rule in the question.

(One of the demons starts throwing fireballs at the sisters; the girls dodge each of them as each sister tries to find a cover spot. Piper tries to focus her attention at the first demon and then she freezes him; the other sees it and about to throw a fireball at Piper until Paige yells "fireball" and ricochet back at him vanquishing him in the process. The demon that was frozen reverts to normal as he spots Veronica and is about to throw the fireball until Phoebe, seeing him, knocks him down on the floor as the fireball throws up in the air as Phoebe moves over the fireball hits the demon who then explodes)

Veronica: (Wakes up and doesn't know what just happened) What happened?

Piper: (Trying to show her nothing happen) Everything is alright.

Paige: (Agreeing with her, but knows it's fake)

Phoebe: (Shocked and not know what did happened)

(The camera leaves off with Phoebe's blanked out face and blacks out)

**Act II ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act III**

Ext. San Francisco – Morning

(Pan around the city as it reveals to be the next day as the sun is rising and then we head to the manor)

Ext. Manor

(Cuts to the manor then inside)

Int. Living Room

(Cuts inside the living room as we see Piper cleaning up the mess from what happened last night and we see Leo coming downstairs noticing what she is doing and what is going through her mind)

Leo: You're okay?

Piper: Oh, I'm find; I just have stuff to do.

Leo: What kind of stuff, Piper?

Piper: (Quickly responding) Demon to witch stuff.

Leo: Well, just to let you know that even though you lost your identity.

Piper: First off, I didn't lose anything; I just lost my way.

Leo: I understand your pain.

Piper: Actually you don't. I mean you weren't trapped and powerless in that hell-forsaken world.

Leo: I wish I could be there to help you.

Piper: Need not to add into the mix, you're still a mortal and that you were almost lost to me twice.

Leo: I know you Piper; there is the you we all know and she will be back one day.

Piper: Until then, this Piper is all you have left.

Leo: I don't care which Piper; along it's the same person in front of me. I have no reason to doubt.

Piper: (Smiling) I love it when you get so sincere.

Leo: (Smiling back and forgetting something) Oh yeah, I forgot Jimmy called and he said that Lupe is coming any minute to do his sound check for tonight's gig.

Piper: (Confused) Great!

Leo: What?

Piper: Paige and I have to protect this innocent we helped last night; then there's the club.

Leo: No what, you bring your innocent to the club seeing there will be no demonic threat against her once the club is packed.

Piper: I'll consider that.

Leo: Where is she?

Piper: Paige is taking care of her; I need to call Paige about this so this can work.

Leo: It will work. There is still that Piper I love.

Piper: I know you sincere about this, but… (Ignoring) I got to call Paige. (Leaving)

(The camera shifts to Piper heading upstairs then to Leo as we see him depressed about Piper's condition; leaving off Leo's depressed face)

Ext. Knights Industries

(Pan to a glass-covered building as we suddenly see the logo "Knight Industries")

Int. Ryan's Office

(Cuts inside Ryan's office as we see the door open and we see Phoebe sneaking in trying to see if he is here)

Phoebe: (Surveys around the room then checking the desk as she then sees a picture of him and his father then a picture of a unknown woman; she soon hears a noise)

Ryan: (Coming from another section of the room as he see this female searching her desk) Hey!

Phoebe: (Turns around)

Ryan: And you are?

Phoebe: I'm…I'm Phoebe Halliwell…

Ryan: Wait a minute, Phoebe Halliwell as in Ask Phoebe from the Bay Mirror.

Phoebe: (Almost blushing) That's me!

Ryan: Great, now you can tell me why an advice columnist like yourself would snoop into a CEO office of a worthy businessman; unless I need some advice.

Phoebe: Funny, I kinda said that earlier to my boss.

Ryan: Good, so you can tell your boss I don't need advice.

Phoebe: Actually she told me to interview you.

Ryan: Advice columnists don't give interviews.

Phoebe: Well, if you have such a input why don't you said that to my boss because I can't get nothing to her.

Ryan: First off, even if you give me advice, I don't need it. And second, you can forget that interview Ms. Ask Phoebe.

Phoebe: Halliwell, Mrs. Halliwell.

Ryan: And you married, classic. I'm sorry Mrs. Halliwell, but I have an important client to see.

Phoebe: But I just need….

Ryan: I'm sorry (Escorting Phoebe out), but my business comes before pleasure.

Phoebe: What kind of business?

Ryan: You're good, but not that good. See you again, Mrs. Halliwell. (Closes his door)

(Shifts to Phoebe disgruntled about the meeting and wonder what will ever be the best time to see him again)

Ext. San Francisco

(Pan to the city as the day fast forward as we see the sun going down and nighttime approaching then we head to P3)

Ext. P3

(Cuts outside of P3 as we see a long line and then we can hear Lupe Fiasco)

Int. Club Floor

(Cuts inside on the floor as we see Lupe singing "Superstar" and people dancing on the floor)

Int. Lounge

(As the song continues we shift to the lounge as we see Phoebe and Coop discussing)

Phoebe: And that's what happened.

Coop: So you broke into his office, and he offers you advice.

Phoebe: No, I mean I had the chance, but he shot that down.

Coop: Well, knowing you, I'm sure that you'll find a way.

Phoebe: See if I can't trust you, why you say about knowing myself.

Coop: Not this again.

Phoebe: Coop, I love you, you'll the… (Stop before she can say anything else)

Coop: I'm what? The love of your life, well I know that, but what else?

Phoebe: (Thinking about her pregnancy and about why she can't tell him)

Coop: You're afraid.

Phoebe: More than you ever know.

(Piper, Leo, Paige, and Veronica enter the scene)

Piper: What are you two love birds doing?

Paige: Talking about the crib… (Not saying else)

Piper: (Quickly quirks at Paige)

Phoebe: Thanks Paige.

Coop: What?

Leo: Are you guys okay?

Piper: No we're not Leo; we have an overload of pms.

Veronica: Can I go?

Paige: Absolutely not. We don't know who is after you, so you are staying right here where you are protected.

Coop: (Feeling his ring glow) Oh boy!

Phoebe: What?

Coop: I have to go (standing up); sorry about tonight (kisses her on the forehead), we'll talk about what we discussed later okay.

Phoebe: Okay!

Coop: (leaves)

Veronica: Who was he?

Phoebe: My husband.

(Veronica shrugs as she also notice a certain someone on the other side and with the sisters and Leo preoccupied with themselves, she distances away from Paige and heads off to that person she saw)

Phoebe: Piper, you did it again. Lupe is fantastic and the music…

Paige: Sounds really good.

Piper: I wonder if Henry could be here.

Paige: I wish he could, but he have a lot of police stuff to do.

Phoebe: He's one busy man.

Leo: Remind somebody… (Letting them know about himself)

Paige: Don't worry Leo, you was one busy whitelighter, Elder, Avatar, and mortal.

Leo: (Smirking)

(Phoebe noticing Veronica is gone)

Phoebe: We lost her!

Piper: (Seeing her gone) Oh no!

Paige: (Wondering) Where could she be?

Leo: Why not on the other side.

(The sisters are confused as Leo pointed as the camera shifts to Veronica talking to man, Ryan Knight)

Phoebe: Oh, that slimy bugger. I got her. (She heads to get Veronica and talk to Ryan herself)

Paige: You know what that is all about?

Piper: I have no idea.

(Shifts to the other side as the song continues in a distance, we see Ryan being interrogated by Veronica)

Ryan: Listen Ms. Stutz, I have nothing to do with the Broadline Transfer, but I do have some contacts.

Veronica: Your Company was the only contact the Addenda Inc. has secure money into, but somehow the money was transfer into a non-secure fund that only someone in your company knew.

Ryan: I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about the transfer nor do I know what my company is doing 24/7 because we have annexed a lot of little unknown businesses.

Veronica: I'll attend to find out.

Ryan: I have to go. (Leaving, heading out)

Veronica: Hey!

Phoebe: (Stooping her) What are you doing?

Veronica: My job!

Phoebe: Job?

Veronica: I'm an investigative reporter trying to discover who secretly funded 3.5 million from a small company.

Phoebe: And you think that Knight Industries have something to do with it.

Veronica: That's what I will attend to find out. (Leaving trying to catch Ryan)

Phoebe: Hey! (Want to get the others, but instead try to catch up to her)

(We then see one last shot of Lupe as he is closing the "Superstar" song as we cut…)

Ext. Alley

(Cuts outside right near the club an alley where we see Veronica heading into)

Veronica: (Thinking she saw Ryan here and tries to find him) Mr. Knight!

(In the shadows, we see a shadowy figure appearing revealing to be the masked vigilante, who we know it's Ryan)

Veronica: You!

Figure: Guessed I'm famous.

Veronica: After stories from what I been researching, you're infamous.

Figure: (Smiles) I'm flattered.

Veronica: You saved my life earlier, and I want to thank you, but as for a return I want to see who is behind that hood and glasses.

Figure: Nope! Heroes don't reveal their identities to strangers.

Veronica: You're not a hero.

Figure: Am I?

(Before anything else goes on, Phoebe appears)

Phoebe: Veronica, I been looking all over for you and… (Seeing the vigilante) You…my paper are all synced to what you're doing. Forget Ryan Knight, I do you instead.

Figure: (Knowing he's Ryan and Phoebe just revealed his identity not knowing it's him)

(As things about to get even stranger, a white van shows up and two unknown men suddenly appear and kidnapped Veronica)

Veronica: Help!

Phoebe: Hey! (Trying to help)

(The masked vigilante wants to stop them but another kidnapper uses a pipe and knocks him unconscious)

(The other kidnappers bring Veronica inside the van and is about to leave as we see Phoebe blocking their way; the driver doesn't care about the road block and all of a sudden hits her as Phoebe hits the window violently not dented it and rolling down to the ground hard; the van backs up and leaves with Veronica; the masked vigilante is unconscious after that hit form that pipe and Phoebe is left for dead as she too is unconscious, but is bleeding; the camera leaves off Phoebe about to die as it blacks out)

**Act III ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act IV**

Ext. Alley

(Cuts back to the alley as we see the almost dying Phoebe and to the unconscious masked vigilante; then we hear somebody right near outside the club)

Paige: You're sure she's here.

Leo: Yeah, I could have sworn that I saw Phoebe… (Seeing her not moving and bleeding) There!

Piper: Phoebe…Phoebe! Phoebe!

(The others reach to the unconscious Phoebe)

Piper: (Reading her pulse) She's not answering…Paige! Heal her! Heal, now!

Paige: Yeah! (Starts to heal Phoebe)

(We see the wounds that the collision with the van caused her are completely gone and the bleeding fading away; she suddenly sprints up)

Phoebe: (Shocked) What…what happened?

Piper: You almost died, that what almost happened.

Phoebe: (Suddenly, feeling her abdomen) My baby…what about my baby.

Leo: (Stunned) Baby! You're pregnant?

(Phoebe, Piper, and Paige all wander away from that question knowing they are the only ones who knew)

Piper: Not now.

Paige: (To Phoebe, seeing her abdomen) I think the baby is all right!

Phoebe: Good.

Piper: Where's Veronica?

Phoebe: She was… kidnapped.

Piper: What?!

Paige: Kidnapped by who?

Piper: I have no clue, but it was thugs in a white van.

Leo: Explain much.

Phoebe: Actually, I don't know, but they grab her and the driver hit me almost putting me into deathsville.

Piper: If we have enough of that lately.

Paige: So if you're okay and our innocent gone, who is that? (Pointing out the figure a few feet away from them who seems to be moving or awaking)

Piper: I don't like this.

Phoebe: He's the one who been acting as the "city's protector" these past few days.

Piper: I thought we were the city protectors after all who are the ones who stopped the blackout curse were.

(The vigilante gets up as he sees Phoebe and other two women next to her)

Figure: Where's is she?

Piper: You mean Veronica; first off, I would like to know who you are?

Figure: If you haven't heard, I'm the masked vigilante.

Paige: Yeah, we heard your reputation almost precedes you.

Figure: Thank you.

Piper: Now, tell me why do you want Veronica?

Figure: I would ask that same question, unless to three is not what you say you are?

Piper: I have enough. (Tries to freeze him, but she can't) Wait…wait, if he's a mortal why can't he be freeze.

Paige: Let's see.

Phoebe: Wait for me.

Piper: No, the baby could get expose again; stay here with Leo.

(Piper and Paige try to find out more about him while Phoebe stays with Leo)

Leo: Something's not right.

Phoebe: What you mean?

Leo: I think he's not what you think he is.

Phoebe: Oh boy.

Piper: Okay mister, tell us right now. Why I can't freeze you?

Figure: Maybe, this. (Blinks right in front of them)

Paige: What the…?

Piper: (Shocked and stunned) He's a warlock!

(Leo and Phoebe are shocked as well as Leo knowing something wasn't normal)

Paige: Okay, what just happened?

Piper: This has been one crazy day.

Phoebe: Right now, we just have to focus on saving Veronica.

Leo: Precisely.

Piper: Paige, to the attic.

Paige: Alright.

(Everyone holds on to each other as Paige orbs along with everyone else to the attic)

Ext. Streetway

(Cuts to another deserted street, hours later the camera spots the van we saw that took Veronica and we only see the driver, who was responsible for hitting Phoebe)

(The driver tries to eat his lunch as he hears a noise on top of the van and he starts to notice until he looks straight and see the masked vigilante)

Figure: (Holding his hand up) "Levenate" (We soon see the van levitates at least 10 feet in the air where the driver is terrified)

Driver: What the?

Figure: All I want to know is where you send the female you kidnapped and who hired you?

Driver: Never; get me down!

Figure: Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way… I guess the hard way. (Moving his hand up a little bit more as the van levitates a little more)

Driver: No! No! (Then) Alright, alright…

Figure: Who hired you?

Driver: This man…

Figure: What man?

Driver: He works for Knight Industries, he's some sort of a security manager, Hanson, no Ladson. That's the name, Ladson.

Figure: (Ryan can't believe it's his own man that is doing this) Why you say Ladson?

Driver: I don't know much more just that he pay me to bring the woman he wants to Warehouse 42.

Figure: Thanks!

Driver: Now get me down from here!

Figure: Sure, "Terris Maldesio" (The van is suddenly brought down as the vigilante disappears)

(The camera leaves off the stunned driver)

Int. Manor – Attic

(Cuts to the manor then to the attic as we see the girls and Leo searching for Veronica, their innocent)

Paige: (Scrying) She has to be here somewhere?

Leo: Well it's going to be hard since she's a mortal.

Piper: (Looking through the book and closing it) I really don't remember warlocks doing good deeds.

Phoebe: Of course you do, remember Brendan the priest that Prue fall in love trying to be good, and his two evil warlock brothers

wanted to stop him.

Piper: That was like almost nine years ago.

Phoebe: Yeah, so a warlock trying to be good is going to be interesting.

Paige: Interesting. Cole tried to be good and Christy wasn't acting good at all; I guess evil beings posing good is well impossible.

Leo: My focus is why you didn't tell me about Phoebe's pregnancy.

(Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all look away then back to Phoebe)

Phoebe: It was totally my idea, I just want my want to trust my sisters this time then everyone else will come when I'm ready.

Leo: It's okay; who's the one to stop a sister's bond.

Piper: See why I married him.

Leo: See Piper, the you are still there.

Piper: (Whispering funning) I don't think so.

Paige: (Giving up trying to help her) I really don't know where is she; if we only have the help of that warlock.

Phoebe: Wait! I don't think we need him; I think there is still a way and I think I might know who has her.

Piper: Who?

Phoebe: I don't know yet, but (getting out a pen) this is her pen and I think we can at least find her with this.

Leo: It's a good start.

(Paige looks kind of confident compare to Piper almost worrying)

Ext. Warehouse 42

(Cuts to a warehouse in the warehouse district; one of them is 42 where the driver mention where she is)

Int. Warehouse 42

(Cuts inside as we see a whole room filled with boxes and at one section is two guards, Veronica tied up at the wrists, and Ladson pacing towards her)

Veronica: Get me out of here!

Ladson: I'm sorry Ms. Stutz, but you're a risk; a thorn on my side that need to be quiet.

Veronica: You work for Knight Industries.

Ladson: Indeed I do, but the company has nothing to do with the wiring.

Veronica: What wiring?

Ladson: (Pacing) Even as we speak, the 3.5 million fund is being wired to a secret bank in Australia and the jet is already waiting for takeoff. All I need to do here is to get rid of the loose ends.

Veronica: You won't escape; if you do, I will...

Ladson: You're going to do what? There's nothing you can do to stop me after all you are just a reporter.

Voice: She can't, but I can…

(Ladson turns around and notices the masked vigilante, who we know is Ryan and is a warlock)

Ladson: You!

Figure: Yup, so you like to fake being a security manager under a wealthy business and want to secretly fund the Addenda Inc. transfer.

Ladson: What are you going to do to stop it… (Seeing his men) Get him!

(The two guards try to stop him as one of them uses a gun and starts shooting)

Figure: "Shelidlus" (Waving his arm as a invisible shield is shown up as we see the bullets in slow motion being destroyed while hitting the shield; as the gunman stops as the gun is out of bullets, he then pushes the shield as it knocks the gunman on the ground)

(The gun he had flew by Ladson as the second goon tries to stop the vigilante, but he blocks the gun and sucker punches him into unconsciousness; Ladson angry grabs the gun on the floor, grabs Veronica as a hostage, and puts the gun to her head)

Ladson: I'll shoot her! I'll shoot!

Figure: Don't do anything foolish Ladson.

Ladson: All I want is to go to Sydney, and this loose end is either going with me or underneath the earth.

Veronica: (Struggling as her wrists is still tied up) Screw you; go to hell!

Ladson: Sorry.

Figure: Don't…

Ladson: You think you are the savior for this city, but this city doesn't you.

Figure: Actually, without me this city will still be back in the blackout era.

Ladson: I'm not letting a punk in tights come and stop me.

Figure: So you give up.

Ladson: Actually, I get her out of the way then I get you.

Figure: (He waves his arm as Veronica is suddenly push by the boxes as Ladson aims the gun to the vigilante)

Ladson: What now? Let's see if you are faster than a speeding bullet!

(He then fires as the camera instantly slow the movement of the bullets, which are heading straight for the vigilante; we see the vigilante smiling as we then see the bullets still in slow motion inches close to him, but as soon we see one bullet by his face, he blinks; we get out of slow motion view as the bullets go through solid air and hit boxes)

Ladson: (Angry and confuse) Where are you?

(The camera pan the area where Ladson is looking and then we see the vigilante standing right in front of him)

Ladson: (Terrified for a second and about to point the gun at him again)

Figure: (Grabs the gun and knocks it out of his hand; he then grabs Ladson and throws him as he flies through the air and hits the box crates) O, and Ladson, you're fired. (Knowing its Ryan as he is still shocked to believe one of his own employees he trusted did this)

(The camera then spots Veronica trying to get up and sees the vigilante)

Veronica: You saved me again.

Figure: I know; that's what I do...and this… "Slumberdo" (Veronica falls as she is suddenly under a sleeping spell and the vigilante grabs her and lay her on top of a box crate

Piper (Voice): Get your hands off her!

Figure: (Turns around and sees the Charmed Ones) She's just sleeping.

Paige: Sleeping or uncousiness.

Figure: I'm telling you the truth.

Phoebe: We believe you.

(Piper and Paige are stunned)

Piper: Why do you trust him?

Phoebe: I don't, but if he does know us…he would also know I'm an empath.

Piper: Well I surly don't, why do you want to be good.

Figure: I know you can't trust me and now that I'm a warlock, I know how you feel since judging the ones you faced in the past. I'm different.

Paige: Different.

Figure: I want to be good; if I can't do this to gain your trust, I guess that there's nothing left to do, but…

Phoebe: You feel that losing our trust will gain our advantage into stopping you which we won't.

Figure: You won't.

Phoebe: I know who you really are Ryan Knight. I told you I'm an empath.

Figure: (Not knowing what to do)

Phoebe: Don't worry; your secret is safe with us, if you…

Figure: Keep yours, which I will…Thank you.

Darryl (Voice): Girls!

(We see Darryl as the girls turn around to see him, but when they turn back Ryan is gone)

Paige: How you know to be here?

Darryl: An anonymous tip gave clues to a driver who had a hand in kidnapping Ms. Stutz and it lead us here; much more so, we discover Abraham Ladson, who was wiring the same amount that was stolen from Addenda Inc.

Piper: Let me guess he worked with a business that has nothing to do with it.

Darryl: Knight Industries to be exact.

(The girls look at each other about that pondering)

Darryl: Where is Ms. Stutz?

Paige: (Pointed out) Over there; she's under a sleeping spell, but she's fine.

Darryl: That's great.

(Another cop approaches Darryl)

Cop: Lentenuant, we found Ladson.

Darryl: You guys are okay?

Piper: Like always.

(Darryl smiling walking off with the officer; we shifts back to the girls)

Paige: Can we really trust this Ryan Knight.

Phoebe: I do.

Piper: I don't.

Phoebe: you never trust anyone on the first meet.

Piper: Maybe that's who I lost, my not-trusting personality.

Phoebe: You may felt different identity-wise, but not-trusting is still in you.

Paige: I want to know if this is the last time we see Ryan Knight.

Phoebe: Let's just say this won't be the last time we see him.

Piper: If we like him or not.

(The camera leaves off the sisters as the camera blacks out)

**Act IV ends**

**COMMERICAL BREAK**

**Act V**

Ext. Bay Mirror – Int. Phoebe's Office

(Pan to the Bay Mirror then inside Phoebe's office as we see Phoebe working on something in the computer as we then see Elise entering)

Elise: Hey, can I have a sec?

Phoebe: Sure! (Putting down her reading glasses on the desk and pausing the computer) What's up?

Elise: I want to know if you did that interview.

Phoebe: I kind of did it a way…

Elise: You did it. So what kind of lesson did you learned?

Phoebe: A lesson?

Elise: Did I forget to mention that.

Phoebe: Yeah! You wanted me to do this interview and all you wanted was a lesson out of this.

Elise: So, what lesson did you learned?

Phoebe: (Thinking about it) Guess that trust work both ways.

Elise: You are smart.

Phoebe: I did all of this for trust.

Elise: No, I know I have trust in you, but do you have trust in yourself?

Phoebe: (Thinking) And giving me this task just to learn that I can trust anyone, but all along the only person I can't trust is myself.

Elise: You are on a roll.

Phoebe: And judging this kind of task, I know what is my next advice is.

Elise: I knew hiring you was perfection for this paper.

Phoebe: I'm honor, but did you say I'm got perfection, what about you?

Elise: I won't because today, I turned in my resignation.

Phoebe: What! Are you serious?

Elise: I know what you are going to say about this, but I been in this field for a long time and there has to be a point where you have to end.

Phoebe: How many days you have left?

Elise: I have this remaining week and next week; and that's when I will officially retire.

Phoebe: (About to cry) I don't know what to say. You are like a mother to me and…

Elise: Don't worry, I'm still here and when I'm gone I know that you will always be the one everyone loves, but in order to that…

Phoebe: I have to trust myself.

Elise: (Smile)

Phoebe: (Smiling and trying to stop crying) Well, at least let me give you my early goodbye.

(We leave off with Phoebe showing a fake smile as she is hugging Elise, but she's not happy about Elise's plans to leave and is wondering if not telling Coop was a good idea as we soon hear "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins starting to play in the background)

Int. San Francisco – City View

(Pan through the city while the song "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins plays in the background)

Int. Manor – Living Room

(Cuts to the manor then to the living room still with the song "Where I Stood" playing in the background as we see Leo and Piper)

Leo: I just talk to Darryl and Ladson is going to the proper authorities, the money is going back to where it belongs, and Veronica doesn't remember anything about what happened. I guess that spell really sack a punch.

Piper: I guess Ryan don't know what kind of powers he is unleashing.

Leo: Do you trust him really?

Piper: My instincts telling me not to, but my heart is telling me that maybe he can be good.

Leo: See.

Piper: See what?

Leo: See that you aren't forgetting who you are; you just lost your way.

Piper: And keep on doing the things that I do best will bring me back to what that way was.

Leo: (Kisses her on the lip) You will go back to yourself, but give it time.

Piper: You basically are repeating what I said earlier.

Leo: Some of it, but I do know that following your heart and instincts and that Piper we miss will come back.

Piper: (Can't do nothing but smile)

(He lays on the couch as she then lays her head on his chest)

Leo: Give it time.

(The camera leaves off Piper kind of leaving a fake smile)

Ext. Penthouse. – Int. Living Room

(Cuts to the view of the tall apartment building then shifts inside to the Penthouse as we see the masked vigilante entering the living room still with the song "Where I Stood" playing in the background)

(The vigilante walks full of pride, but he then unmasks himself revealing Ryan's face as he notices a picture near the fire stand. He picks it up and we see it's a picture of him and a female)

Ryan: I love you…mom.

(The camera leaves off the picture of Ryan and his mother as the song ends while the camera blacks out)

**Act V ends**

**CLOSING CREDITS**


End file.
